₩uno
Perfil *'Nombre:' Tae Woon (태운) *'Nombre artístico:' ₩uno (우노) / Woo Tae Woon (우태운) *'Nombre real:' Woo Ji Seok (우지석) *'Apodos:' Sage TaeWoon / Jihye TaeWoon / WISDOM *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''184cm *'Peso: 70kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Caballo *'Familia: 'Padres y hermano menor (Zico) *'Agencia: 'Million Market ''(Corea del Sur). ** '''Sub-Agencia: SM Entertainment Dramas *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) Colaboraciones *'2016:' MC Mong - U.F.O (Feat. 수란, TaeWoon, Penomeco) *'2016:' Bomi & Nam Joo (Apink), Chae Yeon (DIA), LE (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - Our night Is prettier Than your Daytime *'2016: '''TaeWoon, Hash Swan, G2, Boi B & Flowsik - Dokkaebi *'2015:' ₩uno, Jakop (Simon), Day Day & Raina - Allday Allnight *'2013:' T-ARA N4 - Countryside Life *'2013:' So Yeon, Yoo Jin (The SeeYa), Seo Eun Kyo, Tae Woon & Choi Sung Min - Painkiller *'2012:' The SeeYa - Be With You Composiciones / Producciones * ToDay - JJCC (2016) * Can You Feel Me - Baek Z Young & Cheetah (2016) * PIPPI - 2EYES (2015) * Where you at - JJCC (2015) * Cushion - SONAMOO (2015) * Ring My Bell - Girl's Day (2015) * Zombie Party - SPEED (2014) * Don't Tease Me - SPEED (2014) * Why I'm Not - SPEED (2014) * Hey My Lady - SPEED (2014) * Bang Bang Bang - SPEED (Co-Compositor) 2013 * I Do, I Do - SPEED (Co-Compositor) 2013 Programas de TV *'2017: MIXNINE. *'2017: 'Happy Together (ep 480 junto a Zico). *'2016: ' Video Star (ep 2). *'''2016: Show Me The Money 5 *'2015': Show Me The Money 4 *'2013:' (MBC) All the KPOP (ep 34 y 35). Discografía Corea Single Curiosidades *'Ex'-'Grupos K-Pop:' **Coed School (2010-2015) **SPEED (2013-2015) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), inglés (básico) y japonés (medio). *'''Estudios: '''Universidad Politécnica de Tokio. *Dijo que veía a su hermano Zico, como un "rival" sobre el escenario. *Fue trainee de Stardom Entertainment, fue entrenado personalmente por Cho PD, quien le aconsejó unirse a Core Contents Media, para ser parte de Coed School y SPEED. *Planeaban hacerlo debutar en Block B, pero por sugerencia de Cho PD dejó Stardom Entertainment y se unió a Core Contents Media. *Taewoon era al que más rápido maquillaban mientras Coed School promovia Too Late. *Cuando hablaban de Jungwoo como la mamá de SPEED, el dijo que el era el papá pero los miembros respondieron que era demasiado malvado para serlo. *Los miembros de SPEED lo eligieron como la persona con la que no compartirían habitación, debido a que es extremadamente organizado con las cosas de los demás pero no con las suyas. *Aunque cuidaba mucho de los miembros de SPEED, les hacía bromas muy pesadas. *Era parte de Royal Class (crew de HipHop) pero la abandonó debido a diferencias musicales. Él sigue teniendo una muy buena relación con los otros miembros. *Cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero, vivió 1 año en Canadá, 1 año en China y 2 años en Japón. *Es cercano a SIMS, Iron, Ram, In Joon de The Boss, Jucy, Lime de HELLOVENUS, Kang Jun, Block B, Hanhae de PHANTOM, Jessi, Mino de WINNER y su hermana Danah. *Le gustaría ser reconocido por su talento en lugar de su linea familiar, el comentó: "Es muy triste que la gente no sepa quien soy, soy Taewoon, pero el público me conoce como el hermano de Zico". *Piensa que es mejor que Zico en términos de apariencia. *Ayudó en la composición de las canciones para el mini-álbum de SPEED Circus, y no recibió ayuda en 3 de ellas. * Cuando era un bebé desarrolló alergia a la leche. * El 25 de marzo de 2015 se informo su salida de SPEED para comenzar su carrera como solista. * Ha dicho que aunque dejó SPEED , seguirá siendo cercano a los miembros y se preocupará por ellos ya que han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. * Dirigió las escenas filmadas en Corea del MV "What U" de SPEED, mostrando su gran amistad con los miembros. * Fue productor de una de las canciones del grupo SONAMOO. * Pasó las 4 primeras rondas de Show Me The Money 4, siendo eliminado al no ser elegido para formar parte del equipo Brand New. * Loco del Team AOMG dijo "eres más... atractivo que tu hermano" haciendo que Zico se riera. * SungMin dijo que aunque no vive con SPEED en el dormitorio, va allá casi todos los días para jugar y que, después de que se fue, el dormitorio se volvió más limpio. * Produjo "Ring My Bell" de Girl's Day y además rapea en el intro. * Al dejar MBK Ent, decidió cambiar su nombre artístico de "Woo TaeWoon" a "₩uNo". * Zico utilizó una sudadera con un dibujo de su rostro en el MV de "Boys and Girls". * Su sudadera se encuentra a la venta en Corea y pedidos por medio de Kakao Talk con la diseñadora (m.m.m_moon en instagram). * Audicionó de nuevo para Show Me The Money y se le vio acompañado de One y Xitsuh (Seo ChulGoo). Fue eliminado en el tercer round tras competir 4 veces contra MyunDo. Esto causó que se viera envuelto en una controversia ya que Dok2 mostró evidente favoritismo hacia MyunDo. * Contrario a lo que muchas personas piensan, MyunDo y él tienen una muy buena relación. * Comenzó su servicio militar el 15 de marzo de 2018. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter * Instagram Galería Taewoon1.png WuNo.jpg Videografía Archivo:Woo Tae Woon - Copy Ma Lyrics (feat.Nafla)|Copy Ma Lyrics (feat.Nafla) Categoría:Million Market Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016